


Soft Kitten

by benotafraidofwriting



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brief mention of Past Abuse, Dirty Talk, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Pastel/Punk AU, Pet Names, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benotafraidofwriting/pseuds/benotafraidofwriting
Summary: 'Soft.That was the only word Phil could think of when describing Dan.Dan, with his baby face and wide, brown eyes, his curly hair which always had some type of flower accessory perched in it, in his fluffy jumpers and cotton shirts in a rainbow of pastel colors.'-Punk!Phil/Pastel!Dan Smut.





	Soft Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!  
> Please leave a kudos and comment if you like it! Or, if you don't like it, leave a comment with (kind) constructive criticism!  
> Happy reading!

Soft.

That was the only word Phil could think of when describing Dan. 

Dan, with his baby face and wide, brown eyes, his curly hair which always had some type of flower accessory perched in it, in his fluffy jumpers and cotton shirts in a rainbow of pastel colors.

The innocent image in Phil’s mind was a stark contrast to what was in front of him now. Dan’s lean body was slumped back against the hallway wall. His cheeks were red and his pink mouth was open as he gasped for air. His hands with their nimble, long fingers were fisted in front of Phil’s work shirt. 

What started out as a row about Phil stealing Dan’s cereal _and_ leaving a mess around the house had apparently turned into them making out against the wall.

Phil honestly couldn’t remember who made the first move. All he could recall was him walking through the front door after a stressful work day. His mood was not helped by a furious looking Dan storming up to him immediately and screaming about how he was a shitty roommate. 

After two years of pent-up sexual frustration towards the pastel lad, maybe that was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

And, here they were, snogging the living daylights out of each other with Phil’s arms caging Dan in on either side of his torso. 

Phil paused to shove a leg between Dan’s own and pressed further up against him, arms encircling the younger man’s waist and yanking him impossibly closer. He felt Dan’s hard-on through his denim dungarees and kissed him harder, grinding his own arousal on Dan’s thigh.

Dan let out a shocked breath, breaking the kiss, and trembled as Phil began trailing kisses on his neck and jaw. Little whimpers and half-aborted moans rose in Dan’s throat, like he could barely contain himself. 

“C’mon, kitten.” Phil murmured against the tender skin below Dan’s ear. “Let out those pretty noises.” A harsh nip to the area had Dan writhing against him.

As much as Phil would like to fuck the boy up against the wall, he would really prefer their first time to be in a proper bed, so he pulled away and grabbed Dan’s wrist to lead him to the bedroom.

Dan let out a noise of protest as Phil stepped back, but nevertheless, followed him. Phil had never seen Dan this pliant and obedient before, and that gave him pause, because-despite his soft appearance and demeanor-Dan was a kitty with sharp claws who wouldn’t hesitate to snap at anyone who dared tried to control him.

“Dan?” Phil asked, stopping just outside the other boy’s bedroom door, “Are you OK?”

Dan’s brown eyes were filled with need and desperation as he looked up at Phil and nodded. 

“Want this. Want you.” Dan rasped out, lifting their conjoined hands and kissing the back of Phil’s.

That gesture was so sweet, Phil felt his heart inflating. Christ, living with Dan had made him such a sap. Before Dan, Phil was a supposed ‘bad boy’ as people would call his appearance. He had tattoos covering his body, several piercings on his face, and wore all black. His weekly routine would be to drift through work, go out at the nearest club, and get the first willing guy or girl to take him home. The morning after, he would wake up early and slip away without as much as a peep. 

Now, he was pulling Dan through the bedroom door and tossing him gently atop the other boy’s fluffy pink bedding. Dan let out a tiny giggle as he bounced and Phil felt his heart welling up again at the noise.

The first time they’d met, there wasn’t much cause for laughter. Phil had been in the club, looking to pull, when a fight broke out beside him. A large, burly man had pinned a tiny, pastel lad to the floor. Phil saw a fist being raised, so he decided to beat the guy to the punch, literally. By the time the brawl had ended, Phil had a busted lip and the man was sporting two black eyes as he was escorted out by the bouncers. 

Dan had stayed behind to tend to Phil. As they talked, Dan gently dabbed a cocktail napkin to Phil’s lip. Phil found out that the man was, or had been, Dan’s boyfriend, who he was living with. Phil had immediately offered up his flat. He was looking for a roommate anyway. 

In the present day, Dan was looking up at Phil with a sinful expression that seemed almost perverse on his innocent face. 

“This off, now.” Dan said curtly, sitting up and toying with the hem of Phil’s shirt. Ah, there was the Dan Phil knew and lo-

Phil quickly pushed that thought away for another time and yanked his shirt over his head. His torso was skinny and pale and covered in ink, and not much to look at, but Dan was eyeing him up like he was his last meal. The hunter had suddenly become the hunted, it seemed.

“C’mere.” Dan whined, beckoning Phil over with a crooked finger. 

Phil did, sauntering over to the edge of the bed and letting Dan lean up on his knees and press his lips against Phil’s neck.

“Dan,” Phil gasped as the younger boy began to suck bruises on his collarbones, “How do you want to do this?”

Dan just gave a hum in response, nuzzling his face into Phil’s dragon tattoo. As this was not an answer and Phil wanted to be sure not to push the precious boy too far, Phil wove a hand into Dan’s curls and gently pried him off to look at Dan’s face. He gasped.

Dan already looked properly fucked out. His chocolate eyes were glazed over and distant as he blinked up at Phil. His pink lips were parted and gasping. 

“Christ, you’re pretty.” Phil whispered as he cupped Dan’s face and stroked his thumbs over his cheekbones.

Dan whined, the sound high and reedy as he shut his eyes and leaned into Phil’s touch. 

“Yeah? Like it when I call you ‘pretty’?” Phil murmured, “It’s true. You’re the prettiest little thing I’ve ever seen.” He dragged his hands down Dan’s neck. “Sexiest, too. Especially when you wear those oversized sweaters and knee socks and nothing else.”

“Did that for you.” Dan smirked and opened his eyes. 

“Minx,” Phil leaned down and kissed his mouth again. “Can I see you?”

Nodding, Dan pulled away, shuffling back up the bed and unfastening the straps of his dungarees. He quickly pushed the rest down his legs, revealing a pair of plain white lace panties. 

“Jesus.” Phil breathed out. Dan looked like sin in his soft pink jumper and panties, sprawling provocatively across the rosy bedding. His cockhead was poking out of the waistband, already leaking pre-cum.

“Phil,” Dan whined, head lolling on his pillows and arms reaching towards the other man, “touch me, please!”

“Right.” Phil murmured, shaking his head slightly to clear the fog in his brain. He climbed on the bed, crawling up until he was hovering over Dan’s form. 

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist and pulled, mewling happily as Phil collapsed on top of him. Phil guessed Dan liked the feeling of Phil’s weight pressing him down into the mattress. Filing that info away for later, Phil began pressing kisses down Dan’s neck while his hands snaked up the bottom of Dan’s jumper. 

“You okay, baby?” Phil asked softly as he rubbed his fingertips over Dan’s nipples.

“Yes, sir.” Dan sighed, his eyes closed and head lolling back contently.

Phil’s insides jolted a bit at the name and he pulled back a bit to look at Dan. 

Upon noticing Phil’s inactivity, Dan opened his eyes and saw Phil’s worried face.

“What’s wrong, Phil? Did I do something?” Dan asked, his eyes turning fearful and filling up with tears. “I’m sorry!”

Phil immediately bent down and kissed him again, shushing him. “No, baby, you didn’t do anything. I was just surprised by what you called me, that’s all. You’re perfect. Best boy in the world.”

“So, you don’t mind?” Dan questioned, blinking away his unshed tears. 

“Not at all.” Phil smiled down at the other boy, “It was fucking hot and I want you to do it again, if you want.” 

Dan’s answering smile made Phil’s heart leap and he was suddenly struck by the realization that he’d do anything to make Dan happy and content for the rest of his life.

“You with me, baby?” Phil asked as he nuzzled the underside of Dan’s jaw. 

Dan sighed happily, “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” Phil gave him one last peck before sitting back and pulling the pink jumper over Dan’s head. 

“Such a pretty baby.” Phil murmured, almost to himself. He toyed idly with the hem of the lace panties as he surveyed Dan’s entire body. “Where’s your lube, kitten?”

“Drawer.” Dan gestured as he squirmed and blushed against the covers. 

Phil pulled open the top drawer of Dan’s bedside table to find a half-empty bottle of strawberry-flavored lube, a shiny, purple dildo, and an unopened pack of condoms. 

“Naughty.” Phil teased lightly as he got out the lube and condoms before closing the drawer again. “Do you use that toy often?”

Dan squeaked and nodded, his face crimson. 

Phil grinned as he hovered over Dan’s form once again. “Ever think about me when you use it, kitten?” 

“All the- all the time.” Dan looked absolutely mortified, staring hard at a spot just over Phil’s shoulder. 

Phil felt a rush of visceral heat deep in his belly as he was hit with the image of Dan alone in his room, working himself over with the dildo and whimpering Phil’s name softly, all while Phil’s own bedroom was just a wall away. 

“Yeah?” Phil asked, reaching down to grip Dan’s hips and grind down into the other boy. “Did you come in here and toss off, biting a pillow so I wouldn’t hear your pretty noises through the wall?”

Dan whined and nodded as he thrust up into Phil’s grinding. Phil was still wearing his jeans and the rough denim was simulating his sensitive cock in the best way.

Phil pulled Dan into a rough kiss before growling into his ear, “Going to make it so you never want to use that toy again. Going to make you a proper little cockslut, would you like that?”

The pastel boy groaned, now gripping Phil’s hips with almost bruising force and grinding harder. “Yes, want to be your slut! God, Phil, please!”

Dan’s orgasm was a sight to behold. His body suddenly seized up, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he let out a high-pitched moan which devolved into a series of tiny whimpers as he rode out the aftershocks. 

“So fucking hot, princess,” Phil mumbled as he pressed kisses onto Dan’s face, “Made a mess of your panties, didn’t you?” He squeezed the front of the lace, feeling the wetness there. 

Dan whined and blushed, covering his face with his hands. 

“No, no. None of that.” Phil scolded softly, gently prying Dan’s hands away. “Want to see your beautiful face.” He kissed Dan’s cheek. 

“Yes, sir.” Dan mumbled, almost inaudible. 

“Good boy.” Phil smiled proudly down at Dan. 

Dan beamed back, and then his face faltered. 

“Did you come?” he asked anxiously, sitting up and looking at the still prominent bulge in Phil’s jeans. 

Phil nuzzled Dan’s temple. “Don’t worry about it, princess. I can sort myself out, yeah?”

But, Dan was shaking his head, wiggling to get out from under Phil. “No, please, sir, let me make you come. Please?”

All Phil could do was nod and roll onto his back as he beheld the glorious sight of Dan sitting before him, wearing nothing but cum-stained underwear and a determined look in his eye. He really was the prettiest creature Phil had ever seen, and Phil would gladly give him whatever he wanted. 

Dan let out an excited giggle at Phil’s consent and made quick work of undoing his belt and tugging his jeans down. One hand reached out and cupped Phil’s cock through the cotton material of his boxer briefs while Dan peered up at Phil through his eyelashes. 

“Please, sir, may I have your cock?” Dan asked; his look was sultry and Phil had never felt so helpless. He had no idea how Dan could flip from kitten to vixen so quickly and effortlessly. 

“Go ahead, baby.” Phil rasped as soon as he found his voice again, “It’s all yours.”

“Mine.” Dan affirmed as he tugged Phil’s boxers down and his red, leaking cock sprang out. It slapped wetly against Phil’s stomach and suddenly Dan’s hand was wrapped around it.

Phil took a few deep breaths. Dan’s palm was warm and soft around his dick and it was all Phil could do to not come five seconds into this. When he finally calmed down enough and returned to the present, he was suddenly aware of Dan making high-pitched mewls as he jerked off Phil. Looking down, Phil spotted the bottle of strawberry lube and Dan reaching his free arm behind himself. With a start, Phil realized that Dan was fingering himself. 

Phil was just about to comment on this fact, when Dan’s mouth closed around the tip of his prick and Phil lost the ability to think. For the next few minutes, all Phil could register was Dan’s marvelous tongue fluttering around his member and the suction of his soft mouth. 

Then, Dan was pulling off, sitting back on his haunches. Phil tried not to let the needy noise escape him, but was unsuccessful, judging by the smug expression on Dan’s face. 

“May I ride you? I’m all stretched already, sir.” Dan asked, smiling innocently down at Phil.

Determined to get the upper hand back, Phil sat up. “Let me see.”

Dan whimpered, but quickly turned around and shuffled backwards until his perfect, panty-clad ass was just inches from Phil’s hard cock. 

Gathering the lace material in one hand, Phil pulled the panties to the side to observe the hairless, pink hole. He shuddered at the sight. His other hand come up and dipped one finger shallowly into the opening. Soon, a second and third finger joined. All the while, Dan was panting softly and rocking back into Phil’s hand.

“Please!” Dan whined as Phil brushed his prostate.

“Ok, baby.” Phil smoothed his hand down Dan’s back. He pulled his fingers out of Dan’s ass, rolled on a condom, and settled back onto the pillows again. “Show me what you got.”

Dan shakily turned around in Phil’s lap so they were facing each other. Without breaking eye contact, Dan reached behind himself and lined Phil up with his entrance. Both let out mutual groans as Dan finally sank down. 

Phil watched Dan open-mouthed as Dan carefully worked Phil’s cock into himself. Beads of sweat were forming at the younger boy’s hairline and his hands were clenched around Phil’s shoulders. He was glorious and Phil wouldn’t mind getting used to this sight. 

When the backs of Dan’s thighs touched Phil’s hips as he bottomed out, both moaned once more.

“You ok, princess?” Phil whispered, feeling as if he had touched a livewire. Jolts of pure pleasure were flowing through him and he already felt dizzy with want and overwhelm. Dan’s ass was suffocating his cock in a velvety sheath and Phil felt like breaking down into tears from how good it felt.

“It’s so good.” Dan half-wailed, breathing in deep gasps. He sounded like he was about to cry and Phil would’ve been worried if he didn’t feel the exact same way. “Please, sir, can I move?”

“Do whatever you want.” Phil murmured soothingly, bringing his hands up to hold Dan’s hips to steady him. “I’m all yours.” 

“Mine.” Dan hissed as he pushed himself up halfway off of Phil’s cock and dropped back down again. “Mine.”

Dan set a slow but steady pace bouncing on Phil’s dick. Normally, Phil would insist on something faster, if it was anyone else, but Dan wasn’t just anyone. Phil was perfectly content to lie back, watching Dan’s stomach clench with pleasure when Phil’s cock hit his prostate and his head tilt back with his eyes shut.

Eventually, Dan seemed to get tired. His bounces petered out into deep grinds. He pitched forward so their chests were now pressed together. His own cock, with the head still poking out of the waistband of his panties, was now trapped between their stomachs and as Dan continued to move, it rubbed against Phil’s tummy. 

“Oh, god.” Dan choked out as Phil grasped his hips and helped him. “Oh, yes, please!”

Several more seconds of rutting against Phil’s stomach and Dan was coming once more, howling as his second load splattered against his already messy panties. His walls contracted tightly around Phil’s cock and Phil was coming as well. 

Phil held Dan as the younger man came down from his high, kissing his forehead and whispering praises into his hair.

“Phil…” Dan groaned groggily.

Phil shushed him, cradling him closer. “Sleep, kitten. I’ll clean us up later.”

“Thank you…” Dan whispered as he drifted off.

Phil chuckled in disbelief. 

“No, kitten, thank _you_.”


End file.
